The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for operating a cycle such as a bicycle.
In recent years including the present, bicycling and other cycling whether for entertainment, sport or exercise has greatly increased in popularity. This has spawned many inventions and developments in this field primarily aimed at increasing performance of the cycle. These innovations for the most part have concentrated on the cycle itself for example by improving the operation of the various parts and also decreasing the overall weight of the cycle by using lightweight materials. In contrast to the latter areas of invention and development, the present invention takes an entirely novel approach by focusing on the performance of the cyclist rather than the cycle itself.
Accordingly one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved method and device for increasing the performance of a cyclist during bicycling or other cycling. Included herein is the provision of such method and device for increasing the speed performance obtainable by the cyclist for a given cycle or bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and device for generating energy for transfer to the legs of a cyclist to increase performance of the cyclist in rotating the pedals and sprocket of the cycle. Included herein is the provision of such method and device which maybe used to increase the speed of operation of a cycle for a given cyclist and a given cycle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide novel method and apparatus as described above that may be applied to virtually any cyclist for increasing the cyclist's performance and speed on a cycle. Included herein is the provision of such method and apparatus that can be utilized to decrease the imbalance that may exist between the hamstring and quadriceps muscles of a cyclist thereby increasing the performance of the cyclist.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel device or apparatus that may be worn by the cyclist to increase the cyclist's performance of a bicycle or other cycle. Including herein is such a device that generates energy from the movement of the cyclist's legs and releases the energy into the cyclist's legs for increasing performance of the cyclist.